A Funny Thing Happened in NYC
by TheRestIsRustAndStardust
Summary: Basically, a series of ridiculousness featuring Spiderman, The Sinister Six and everyone else.
1. A Laugh at Your Expense

**(A/N: This is just a series of silly one-shots and plot bunnies that wouldn't die. Enjoy! :D)**

Electro and Mysterio were laughing hysterically, tears streaming as they sat in front of one of the computers at the Sinister Six's base when Dr. Octopus, aka Master Planner, entered. "Do you mind telling me exactly WHAT you find so amusing?"

Electro attempted to hide his smile. "It was...nothin', Doc. Nothing at all."

Mysterio spoke in his peculiar, half-British lilt. "We were simply looking at those odd pictures of, what are they called? LOL Cats I believe?" He too was dying as he tried to suppress his laughter.

Dr. Octopus glared at them both. "Very well..." The sinister-looking Doctor walked away slowly, muttering to himself that he worked with simpletons and fools.

Mysterio finally let out the laugh he had been holding in as he and Electro continued to scan Doctor Otto Octavius's E-Harmony Profile. "H-He says that he's a scientist, a male model, a-and he DJ's on the weekends?"

Electro giggled. "I respect the Doc, but...Just look at these pictures! "Looking for a woman who loves evil science, disco, fashion and cats as much as I do."

The giggling caused Dr. Octopus's face to turn red with anger and embarrassment; he knew they were up to _something._ The doctor wasn't foolish enough to simply turn around and forget about it. He could go after them now...But decided to wait. With an evil smile, he recalled the night everyone but he and Vulture had gotten drunk and begun singing Journey songs, as well as how he had taped it all. Now all he had to do was wait...


	2. NYOwlCity

Peter Parker shuffled along on his way to school, humming a song that he had gotten stuck in his head. "You would not believe your eyes, if ten million fireflies lit up the world as I fell asleep. 'Cause they fill the open air, and leave teardrops everywhere, you think me rude but I would just stand and stare..."

Ambling along, enjoying the beat of the song, he didn't notice a female figure catching up to him. "I like to make myself believe, that planet earth turns slowly..." Gwen Stacey's harmonic voice filled the air near Peter, who jumped in surprise.

"G-Gwen!" He blushed, calming down a bit from surprise to embarrassment. "I-I didn't know you liked Owl City...?"

Gwen laughed. "Like it? I know almost every word to their Ocean Eyes album!"

Pete smiled, feeling a bit moronic for not knowing that. Gwen smirked, continuing. "Why don't we finish the song? We might as well have fun before school." Her voice rang out, "It's hard to say, but I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep!"

"Cause everything is never as it seems!"

Gwen and Peter both turned around to see Harry Osborn catching up with them. "How come nobody told _me _we were doing a sing-along?", he asked sarcastically, though genuinely happy to hear and sing one of his favorite songs. "Mind if I join?"

Gwen and Pete shrugged. "Go ahead."

As they entered the school building, laughing and singing as the two boys' voices went higher and cracked, other students began joining in, and as that round ended, they began another chorus.

As the bell rang, nobody heard it. The entire student body, save Sally Avril and Flash Thompson, were belting Fireflies at the top of their lungs. The principal entered the hallway. "Why in the devil is EVERYONE late for class?"

The unison response, in song, was, "CAUSE EVERYTHING IS NEVER AS IT SEEMS!"


	3. Can I Keep Her?

"Master Planner, before you say anything, please hear _Mysterio _out!" Mysterio had just entered the Sinister Six's hideout without so much as a hello. He was clearly hiding something behind his back, and his face (now unmasked) wore a wheedling expression.

Dr. Octopus glared at him with harsh eyes. "What do you want, Beck?"

He smiled as sweetly and falsely as saccharine. "Well, it's not something I exactly _want, _but you see, she followed me home and I couldn't just let her _stay _out there, she could've gotten hit by a car, or frozen, or starved to death.."

"Out with it, man!", Doc Ock yelled, growing impatient with Quentin Beck.

"Can I keep her?"

He facepalmed. "Beck, I've already told you, I don't allow dogs in the hideout."

Mysterio's expression got a little more unsettled. "She...isn't a dog."

Ock raised an eyebrow. "A cat, then?"

"No...Think bigger."

Otto Octavius stood up straight, looked Mysterio dead in the eyes and demanded. "Quentin Beck, what did you bring into my lair?"

Mysterio turned behind him and held up a small, pale, dirty, black-haired child who could have been no more than three years old. "I call her Genevieve!" The little girl waved.

Otto Octavius fainted.

**(A/N: The name and appearance of the little girl is a shout-out to all of you who like the Skary Childrin series by Katy Towell.)**


	4. Say WHAT!

Peter Parker was writing intently in his school notebook, trying to get down the notes from his teacher, when Ariel Smith whispered to him. "Hey! Hey Peter!"

Peter ignored Ariel, the shortest girl in school, who was usually very shy and seemed to talk only at the most inappropriate of times. Ariel bounced lightly in her seat. "Peter!"

A few kids looked over at the mortified Parker, who blushed, face down, and said nothing. Ariel continued, short brown hair and glasses bouncing on her head. "Peter! Peter Parker! Hey, Peter, it's important!"

"WHAT?" Peter yelled, causing the whole class, the teacher, and even a few kids in the hallway to stare at him.

Ariel glared at him, pouting. "Fine, _yell _at me why don't you? I just wanted to tell you that your fly was open!"

Peter banged his head repeatedly on his desk as the whole classroom laughed at him.


	5. BigLipped Alligator Moment

Dr. Octopus smirked knowingly as he called the rest of the Sinister Six, as well as Tinkerer, Mysterio and Kraven, together. The other villains mumbled before he called them to order. "Now!", he declared over the rumbling, inducing immediate silence. "You are no doubt wondering why I called you here...Well, it has come to my attention that a few _less mature _members of our group have been digging into my personal life." Otto glared directly at Mysterio and Electro, causing them to gulp. Mysterio turned bright red under his helmet.

Whispers came through the small group. "What's he talking about?"

"Why the hell are we here again?"

"Doc Ock has a social life?"

"I WANNA MARRY YOU!"

Everybody's eyes went wide at the fangirl who had sneaked into the meeting. Doc Ock picked her up with one of his actuators, the girl squealing all the while, and tossed her outside into a busy street.

Rhino blinked. "What was that?"

Electro shrugged. "Big-Lipped Alligator Moment."

The giant BLAM Logo from the Nostalgia Critic review of "Ferngully" popped up, along with the exaggerated narration, "BIG-LIPPED ALLIGATOR MOMENT!"

Otto put his head in his hands a minute, muttering to himself that he shouldn't have drank so much coffee before a meeting...

_**Will Dr. Octopus ever get his revenge? Will we ever get to see Mysterio and Electro's drunken escapades? WHY did this fanfic need a Big-Lipped Alligator Moment?**_

_**Stay tuned and find out!**_


	6. Whose Spiderman is it, anyway?

Peter Parker mentally went over improv ideas in his head as he donned his Spider-Man mask and entered the stage. _"I can do this", _he thought, slightly nervously. _"I'm funny. After all, isn't that why the picked ME as a guest star on Whose Line?"_

The audience applauded wildly as he took the stage next to Ryan Stiles, Colin Mochrie, and Wayne Brady, secretly star-struck to be right next to them as host Drew Carey announced them all. "Welcome, to Whose Line Is It Anyway?, the show where the score's made up and the points don't matter. That's right, the points are like a politician's family."

The audience laughed before being shushed. "Please welcome today's celebrity guest, straight from Manhattan, the Spectacular Spider-Man!" His words sent everyone into abrupt applause.

Spidey pointed to a prop on Drew's desk; a red, white and blue top hat. "Whatcha got there, Drew?"

"A game called Scenes From A Hat! We asked the audience members for ideas before the show, we took the good ones and we'll have our performers act them out. First up for you tonight, it says here...Have Wayne, Colin, Ryan and Drew squash the Spider-Man? Who wrote this?"

Drew Carey took out another one, and another, as well as five more, before dumping them all out. "They all say the same thing! Okay, who wrote this crap? Somebody's getting fired!"

Up in the audience, Rhino whispered to Sandman, "D'ya tink they're onto us?"


	7. Villains and Alcohol Don't Mix

_**[A/N: And without further adieu, I give you; The Drunken Escapades of Mysterio and Electro!]**_

Master Planner grinned sadistically as the faces of his teammates appeared on the big screen in the Sinister Six's secret base. "This is for invading my privacy! An eye for an eye is merciful, considering what I _could _have done..."

Onscreen, Electro and Mysterio were sitting across from each other at the Big Sky, both drunk as Hell at around nine at night...

Electro waved his arm around clumsily, trying to illustrate a point. "Y-Ya see, we NEED the Spider freak...'Cause we, like, would be just freaks without him...instead of...wait, what?"

Mysterio was toying with a napkin. "I don't know..."

Electro slammed the table. "YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME! YOU'RE JUST LIKE MY MOM!"

Mysterio stared at him for a moment...before taking off his helmet and bursting out crying. Electro blinked. "Wha...did I do something, or do you have something in your eye? Oh my God...You have a face under that helmet! Did you even KNOW that?"

Beck didn't look up, instead simply staying quiet. Electro poked him lightly, causing him to snap like an angry turtle, "Don't touch me!"

Electro pouted. "Geez...Um, okay...Wait, I have an idea. Y-Y'see that thing over there, on the stage?"

"The karaoke machine?"

"Yeah!" Electro laughed. "We should...Okay, w-we should go...and sing there. Just, just don't hold back, and sing like the birds."

Mysterio stared at him for a moment, before declaring, "Genius."

_**Three Torturous Hours of KISS, Queen and Journey Songs Later...**_

Electro and Mysterio were pointing at each other dramatically, screeching the song from Robot Unicorn Attack at the top of their respective lungs. "HOLD ON, TO THE NIIIIGHT! THERE WILL BEEEE NOOO SHAAAAME! ALWAYS I WANNA BE WITH YOU AND MAKE BELIEVE WITH YOU AND LIVE IN HARMONY HARMONY OOH LOVE!"

Offscreen, both men were mortified. "My god, the yaoi shippers are going to have a field day with this..."

Mysterio groaned, face beet red under his fishbowl. Doctor Octopus smiled. "And this is why you don't fuck with me."

_**[A/N: I hope you enjoyed this part, and I apologize if it didn't meet your expectations for a good Drunken Fic. If you have any suggestions for future weirdness, please post it along with your comment. And remember, only YOU can prevent forest fire-Oh, crap, wrong message...Um, well...Thanks! Kaylee out.]**_


End file.
